Let the New Adventure Begin!
by GaaraxKagome
Summary: After three years of being seperated from Inuyasha and her friends in the Feudal Era, Kagome senses the well working again and leaves her family in the present to be reunited with Inuyasha or so she thought...Instead of ending up in the Feudal Era like Kagome had hope, it took her to the sand village where she meets a certain red-haired shinobi who wants to kill her.


**Author's Note:** Thanks to tremendous amount of fanfictions involving Kagome and Gaara as a pairing. I could not help, but be inspire to write a fanfiction between two of my favorite characters in the world. It's a shame that there are not that many Kagome and Gaara fanfictions out there, since they make such an adorable couple. But anyways that is enough complaining let's get on with the story.

I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto (if I did Kagome and Gaara will be best anime pairing ever)

* * *

 **Kagome's POV**

 _It's been three years, since I last saw Inuyasha and my beloved friends from the feudal era. It all started with the final battle with Naraku by combining Inuyasha's powers, Sesshomaru's powers, and my powers together. We managed to defeat the evil half demon._

 _Or so we thought..._

 _Naraku using the last resort of his powers managed to pull me in this dark, empty dimension with him to hopefully trap me there for all eternity. I never felt so alone in my entire life. I could not stop thinking about my friends and my family thinking that I would never see them again. Never see Inuyasha ever again.._

 ***Flashback***

A _young girl wearing an school uniform consisting of a long, white sleeve with the collar being green and knotted by a red, tiny tie. A green, extremely short skirt that is so short that you can see her perfectly toned legs. Her eyes were brown shining with tears streaming down her beautiful face as she sobbed for what seemed like an eternity in despair._

" _Inuyasha where are you?!" Why haven't you come for me?!" sobbed Kagome holding her hands to her face to stop her never ending tears. "Please Inuyasha I don't want to be alone anymore!" Please!" Kagome pleaded, sobbing more believing that her first love won't come to her rescue. It feel like she had been trapped in this dark dimension for thousand of years. She lost count on how long she had been here, since there was no sun or night in this dimension to indicate the time and day. It was just empytiness. There was nothing, but darkness everywhere. She wanted to get out._

 _Then, the young priestress started to giggle. "What I am doing crying like this? If Sesshomaru would have saw me crying like a baby, he would have kick my behind right about now" giggled the miko wiping her tears away by her long sleeve blouse. "Okay girl relax you did not go through all that hard and torturous training with Sesshomaru just to be floating here in a middle of nowhere crying like a baby" comfort Kagome still wiping her tears from her red puffy eyes._

" _Besides Inuyasha wouldn't just give up on me. He wouldn't leave me here to rot. I have to trust him. I have to." Said Kagome determined that Inuyasha is going to get her out of the mess. Inuyasha has never let her down before and he isn't about to now._

" _It's hopeless your precious half breed isn't coming" said unknown voice startling the young priestress enough for her to raise her hand making these pink, glowing dust sparkle around her hand making appear a sword and Kagome putting on a fighting stance. "Who are you?!" yelled Kagome holding the sword to shield her body from a possible attacker._

" _I am right behind you" replied a male voice. Kagome startled quickly did several front flips before facing the voice only to find out it was the shikon jewel floating in air._

" _Umm are you the voice that was speaking to me earlier" said the confused miko looking at the jewel thinking maybe she was going nuts and hearing things. Maybe she have been longer here than she thought."Yes it is I" replied the pink jewel glowing as it talks._

" _Okay good the shikon jewel really is talking to me and here I thought I was going nuts" said Kagome chuckling thinking that she going crazy and hearing things. However, the fifteen-year-old miko could not lower her guard, so Kagome still has the sword by her side slowly approached the jewel taking cautious steps, until finally coming face to face with the jewel._

" _I know of a way out" said randomly the glowing jewel as the magical dust surrounds the shikon jewel shard making it glow brightly. "All you have to do is to wish upon me and I will grant you freedom" said the glowing jewel and at this Kagome narrowed her eyes._

" _No Inuyasha will come for me. I know he will" said Kagome glaring at the jewel knowing full well that wishing upon the jewel is definitely out of the question. Even if she were to wait for million years for Inuyasha, she will wait._

" _Then wished upon me to bring Inuyasha to you" urged the glowing jewel. "You wouldn't have to wait just said the words and I will fulfill your wish of meeting the one you love" continued the jewel urging Kagome to wish on the jewel, which Kagome smiled and shake her head._

" _No I know Inuyasha is going to come for me. Yes I doubt it before, but now I am sure. I am sure Inuyasha is going to come for me" said Kagome with a smile and as she said this. Our favorite hero arrives by slashing through the vortex to get through. Kagome slowly turning around to see the person that she wanted to see the most. Surprise written all over her face, Kagome lets go of her sword and rushes as so Inuyasha. Embracing each other tightly and looking each other with love in their eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome leaned forward and closing their eyes as they press their lips against each other._

 _Inuyasha…_

 _Kagome…_

 _Kagome and Inuyasha let go of each other lips as Kagome looks at the jewel and wishes for the jewel out of existence and returning back to the feudal era._

 _I thought once I wish the jewel out of existence and got back to the feudal era that I can stay in the feudal era where I belong with Inuyasha forever. Returning back to my world, the present. As Inuyasha and me emerge from the well, I was greeted by my family waiting for me by the well. Tears on their faces indicating their worry for me for I had spent a while in that dark dimension. My family and I group hugged as I was reassuring them that I was well as they kept sobbing. I look back with tears streaming down my face and a smile, thanking Inuyasha for saving me and bringing me back to my family. However my smile was short lived, Inuyasha was starting to slowly disappear and Inuyasha must have realize this because his amber eyes widened in shock and panic. I let go of my family and rushed to Inuyasha's side in front of the well, hand extended for him to take. Unfortunately, I did not reach him in time as my fingers brush with his, Inuyasha completely disappear not leaving a trace of him behind. Falling to the ground, feeling the soft soil dirtying my school uniform, but I didn't care. I had to go back. I had to see if I can go back to the Feudal Era. Even though, a part of me knew the horrible truth that did not stop me from jumping in the well only to meet the familar soil that is the well house. I was devasted when I tried going through the well again and again only for it to fail various times.I tried and tried again in the mornings, afternoons, and even in the night. It was a year that I realize that my attempts were futile that I can no longer see my friends the feudal era anymore. I could not see Inuyasha anymore…_

 _Until Now…_

Kagome was standing in the well grasping tightly on her yellow strap of the yellow backpack packed with her bows and arrows, tons of ramen, first aid kit, and medicine. The young miko was wearing the same uniform from high school, even though, she is eighteen years old, but thanks to the well it made Kagome immortal making her stay fifteen-year-old. Kagome closing her eyes and letting the fresh summer breeze sway her long, silky long hair in the wind.

"I feel it..the well is working..Inuyasha wait for me." Kagome was putting her leg on the well, until her mother calls her name rushing to Kagome. Kagome sighed sadly knowing that it is time to said goodbye to mother and telling her that she can no longer stay in her time. Kagome opening her mouth to tell her mother, but before she can mutter a word, her mother pull Kagome in an embrace shocking the young priestress. Brown eyes softening, Kagome hug her mother tightly, tears streaming down on her eyes. Realization settling in that this will be the last time of seeing her mother, her brother, and grandpa.

Kagome closed her eyes as she hears her mother sobbing, making her shred more tears feeling guilty for bring her beloved mother so much pain. "I am such a horrible daughter" thought Kagome hating herself for doing this to her mother. "I am so selfish" cried Kagome hugging her mother.

"Don't feel bad Kagome" cried her mother as though she were reading her thoughts. Brown eyes widen with tears still pouring down her face and finally let go of her mother, to look at her face. Kagome's mother smiled at her and rubbing her tears to clear them out. "I know how much you missed them..your friends and Inuyasha. I know that you are not happy here, so that is why I am letting you go" smiled Kagome's mother closing her eyes to give her daughter a happy smile.

"Mom" cried Kagome hugging her mother again. "I wouldn't forget you nor Souta or grandpa" Kagome holding to her mother with her eyes clenched together tightly afraid of letting go of her mother. "Please take good take of them and tell them that I love them so so much" exclaimed Kagome. Miss Higurashi smiled and peck her daughter's head before giving her a tight hug. "I will" said Kagome's mother giving her daughter one last hug before finally letting her go.

Kagome gripping the strap of her yellow backpack, went to the well putting one leg over the other before looking back to her mother giving her a cheerful smile and waved. "Said hi to Inuyasha for me, will you?" said Kagome's mother waving at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and jump at the well with a bright light indicated that she has pass to another dimension. Another dimension that is not the Feudal Era, but a whole new world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the story being short, but in the next chapter it will be longer than this. Please no flames DX Merry Christmas well almost.


End file.
